


Pas de Trois

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Pas de Trois

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Pas de Trois by rac

Pas de Trois  
rac / December 2000  
...although why I'd want to claim ownership of this is beyond me.

Warnings? Yes. Of all types. Sex. Of all types. Language. Of the profanity type. Viol--er, no, scratch that one. Unless violence to the art of writing counts.  
Archive? Sure, if you're crazy enough.  
Home site? http://enook.net/hl/rac/rac.htm  
Notes? Don't even ask, just chalk it up to an active (if bizarre) imagination and an active attempt to put off some work I had today. :-) The nice thing about it is...it worked <eg>.

* * *

^*^*^

Scully rounded the corner into Skinner's office at full steam. It was late; Kim had left, and no one else watched the gate. Skinner sat unprotected at his desk.

The door slammed behind her and the lock clicked. Skinner sat back, only faintly alarmed so far, taking in the fire in Scully's luminous blue eyes, the slight disarray of hair, the lovely flush to her glowing skin. The wonderful, round mound under her maternity jacket.

Pregnancy suited Scully. She glittered like an opening night gala.

"Sir, I--I need you."

Alarm ratcheted up a two notches. He stood up. "What's wrong, Agent Scully? What's happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing's happened at all in the past seven months. That's the trouble."

Skinner frowned. "I...I'm not sure I understand."

Scully stepped close to him, her eyes like flame. "Do you have any idea what pregnancy does to the female body? All these hormones flooding though me, and no way to work off the excess?"

The alarm Skinner felt for Scully changed tone and shifted over in frequency to subtle alarm for himself. "I, uh, I can't say I do know, Agent Scully." He tried to inject frigid temperatures into his voice.

"Well, let me tell you, it's damn well going to drive me crazy before it's over." Scully suddenly dropped to her knees, an intense expression of concentration on her face as her hands busied themselves with Skinner's belt. He was so shocked, he didn't move, only his mouth hung open. "I almost cornered Doggett in the basement this afternoon, but he managed to slip away before I could implement the plan. I've had fantasies of holding him by his lovely jug ears while I force his head between my legs--" She glanced up at Skinner while she unzipped his zipper. "I was really quite enraged when he got that call and left for the day."

Scully's small, capable fingers burrowed into his underwear and surrounded his limp shaft. "I can well imagine," Skinner said faintly as the room hazed in his vision. Shock may well have left him limp for the moment, but the way she was working him, that wouldn't last. "Scully," he ground out while he still had brain cells functioning, "this isn't...you can't...we shouldn't..."

"Sir, please. All I ask is that you help put me out of my misery and fuck me into next week. Then maybe I can actually focus on work for a change instead of how ripe and horny I feel." Scully looked down at the slowly hardening dick in her hand and back up at the cornered, helpless look in Skinner's eye. "Think of it as implementing creative managerial relations designed to help your subordinates achieve their highest potential."

Skinner watched his dick slide between her shiny, red, pouty lips, felt the heat and wetness of her mouth envelop him--and suddenly he understood Scully's point. His head whirled as all the blood in it left to go south, pooling in the flesh that dragged against Scully's tongue. "Just a minute, Agent Scully," he rasped, pulling away from her grasp, "let's not bring this meeting to a close prematurely. You're not even dressed properly for it."

Scully didn't hesitate and began ripping off her clothes. Skinner helped untangle her arms from her jacket, watched as she stepped out of her shoes and pulled off her pants, revealing plain maternity underwear stretched over her stomach and her burgeoning breasts. Fascinated, Skinner helped unhook her bra and turned her around, eyeing her, his hands already reaching out to caress her swollen skin.

Scully grimaced. "Sir, I admit, I feel like a horny beached whale."

"Absolutely not, Scully," Skinner contradicted, running his hands all over her flushed body. "This is...you are..." Skinner cleared his throat and tried again. "Agent Scully, I am feeling an acute desire to help you achieve a better working condition by fucking your lovely brains out. Is that good enough?"

Scully brightened. "Oh my, yes. Please. *Now*." She pulled him over to the conference table at the same time she began ripping his neck-tie and shirt off. With only a small bit of confusion, they managed to divest him of his clothes in record time.

Skinner lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the conference table. "Before we proceed, there's a couple of points of new business I'd like to bring up." At her raised eyebrows, Skinner leaned down and filled both hands with her rounded breasts. "These need some attention," he explained before covering a darkened areola with his mouth. He pressed his tongue hard against her nipple and flicked it.

She groaned and grasped his head with both hands. "Oh God, yes, yes," she encouraged, subsiding into pre-language for the next few minutes as he kissed and suckled her engorged nipples and caressed her swollen belly.

By the time Skinner released her breasts, Scully was nothing more than a moaning puddle on the table. "Come on, Agent, assume the position," Skinner helped her up and turned her around to lean forward against the rich expanse of dark wood. Her belly hung down without restraint and her breasts spilled over her arms on the table. Her lovely, rounded ass perked up into the air, and Skinner moved her feet out farther to the side so that her swollen, dripping mound could be seen from behind.

Skinner paused, utterly taken with the picture she presented. "Hold that pose, Agent Scully." He scrambled in a side cabinet until he found what he wanted. A few clicks, and a light flashed twice.

"What was that?" Scully peered back over her shoulder.

Skinner put the camera aside. "Just taking crime scene shots like every agent should."

"What do you mean, crime scene?" Scully asked, equally horny and annoyed.

Skinner covered her from behind. "Just that if I hadn't preserved that posterior image for posterity, it would have been a crime," he breathed in her ear right before he slid into her wet and hot depths.

They both gasped at the sudden breaching, and Skinner waited until Scully indicated she was ready for him to move. She did, and he surged out and back in, completely taken with the scent and warmth and feel of her. He snuck one hand around to pull and tweak her nipples while the other slid down into her moist bush, fingers slipping between swollen lips to find her clitoris. She sighed and moaned, and he settled into a lovely ocean-wave rhythm as Scully's body ebbed and flowed around his.

So lost in Agent Scully had Skinner become, he missed the sound of a key scraping against the locked door, or the door opening and closing again, the lock resetting. The first time he noticed something amiss was at the soft scrape of wetness against his right rear cheek.

"What the FUCK!" Skinner nearly drove Scully into the table as he stood up straight. "Mulder!"

Scully jerked around and looked over Skinner's shoulder. "Mulder!"

Mulder stood slightly behind them both, as naked as they were, and grinning at them. "Hi, guys. It's been a while...like, seven months. Looks like you started without me."

When Skinner started to move away from Scully, Mulder stepped in close and pushed him back, binding the three of them together by wrapping his arms around them. "No, don't move. Don't stop. Do you know how long it's been since I last had any sex? Or, well...sex with a human being?" He ground himself against Skinner's bottom. "I don't consider that torture chamber they kept me in a sex object; I don't care how efficient it was at jerking me off. Wouldn't even let me do it myself, and all they wanted was copious amounts of sperm. What difference would it have made?"

Two sets of eyes peered back at him, round and amazed and speechless.

"I guess they got what they wanted from me, I just woke up in some smelly alley downtown. And no wallet--I had to walk here. And it's cold outside. So for God's sake, guys, keep going so I can warm up!"

Skinner stuttered into speech. "Mulder, this is the first time Scully and I--her hormones were driving her crazy, so..."

Mulder looked at them with bright eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just keep going, don't stop."

"Wait a minute, wait," Scully complained. "Just how do we know you're really Mulder? That you bleed red instead of green?" She aimed a narrowed glance back at him awkwardly from her position ass-up over the conference table, Skinner still buried to the balls within her.

Mulder sighed impatiently. "Remember that night, Scully, when you told me you had a fantasy that included Skinner giving you a good reaming out in his office?"

Scully turned beet red.

Skinner's brows rose. "She said that? How come you never told me?"

"Really, Walter. I'm a gentleman. Anyway, looks like she got up enough nerve to go for it. So, you go for it, Walter! For godssake, would you fuck her into next week so I can get some action here?"

Almost reflexively, Skinner started moving again, and grunted when he felt Mulder probing and stretching him out from behind. "Mulder, what are you planning on--" Skinner stopped and grunted.

"That," Mulder said with satisfaction, pushing the rest of the way into Skinner's tight ass. "Now keep this little pas de trois moving before I pull my--well, *your* gun out and threaten violence."

One very happy and two bewildered but horny Federal Bureau of Investigation employees bumped and rolled and slid their way to orgasm, leaving the three of them in an untidy bundle of legs, arms and warm, sticky torsos afterward until finally, Scully complained.

"Up, move it, guys. I'm not comfortable like this."

The men scrambled to back off the rotund little agent.

Mulder looked stunned. "Wow, Scully, you're knocked up! I love the glowing Madonna look."

Scully nearly bared her teeth at her newly returned partner. "Watch it, buster, or you won't be using that again anytime too soon," she pointed between his legs.

Skinner frowned at him. "Jesus, Mulder, so where have you been all this time? Are you alright? What happened?"

Mulder began pulling his clothes back on. "Listen guys, there were a couple things I swore I'd do when I got back. That," he thrust a thumb at the table, "covered one of them. Another is a huge, hot pizza with everything and a nice, cold beer. So can we adjourn this to Skinner's place?"

"Yes, let's do that. Come on, I'll drive," Skinner growled. He tossed his cell to Mulder. "Call for the pizza so it'll be ready when we get there." He hustled the two disheveled agents out of his office and down to his car. "I am going to want some answers, Mulder. No bullshit. Pizza, beer and answers. Understand?"

Mulder nodded meekly. "Yeah, okay."

Skinner flicked a glance at Scully. "You okay? Baby okay after..." he made a motion with his hand, "...after...?"

Scully seemed amused. "Everything is fine. I feel good for the first time in seven months."

"Good." Skinner concentrated on his driving. What an afternoon. Beer, pizza and answers, goddammit, he was going to have them all. And for dessert, another pas de trois. But this time in his nice, soft king-sized bed. Scully was pregnant; he was no spring chicken. God knew what Mulder was...but his ass was definitely Skinner's.

Skinner looked at Mulder out of the corner of his eye and quirked a grin. "By the way, welcome back."

\--fini--

if those are gagging sounds or hysterical laughter I hear, don't bother. Otherwise, polite disbelief and giggles to <eg>.  
rac

  
================  
rac's Keyhole @ <http://enook.net/hl/rac/rac.htm>  
The HL NetCafe @ <http://enook.net/>  
Requited: A Sk/M Fantasy @ <http://enook.net/requited.htm>  
Wounded Heroes @ <http://enook.net/woundedheroes.htm>


End file.
